Lily Luna's Diary Entries
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: A collection of various unrelated Diary entries. An opportunity to know Lily Luna Potter
1. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Lily Luna's Diary Entries**

**Summary: A collection of various unrelated Diary entries. An opportunity to know Lily Luna Potter**

**Written for Song Fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt24: Supplies, I've had the time of my life (Dirty Dancing)**

**Written for Writing Script Boot Camp on HPFC **

**Prompt: Hogwarts**

* * *

_Date: 19.07.2020_

Dear Diary,

Before I pour down my thoughts, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Lily Luna Potter, eleven years old. I have red hair same as my Mum and her eyes too, my grandma says I look exactly like how Mum used to look when she was my age. This is the first time I'll be keeping a diary. Rose (my cousin sister), she told me about how she kept a diary and I wanted to try it too. I asked my Mom to get me a book; she bought me a beautiful brown leather book. And I simply love it!

Since I'm eleven years old, I'll be leaving for Hogwarts this year, on first of September. I was very excited when I got my letter, and this time, I would finally be joining my brothers and rest of my cousins. Though I'm very excited, I'm a little scared too. I hear such great stories from everyone that I feel I won't live up to them. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it. No, that's wrong; I have spoken to Hugo about it. Just because he's a boy, he doesn't show. But I know that he too feels the same way as I do.

I know both of us are afraid of which house we might be sorted into, I'm hoping its Gryffindor. Almost all my family is sorted in it. Well, except Albus who is in Slytherin, Lucy in Ravenclaw, Louise and Roxy in Hufflepuff. So that's alright I guess, but yet I'm scared.

Well, enough of this now. I want to tell you about my trip to Diagon Alley. And this time, for me! It was so amazing! I had so much fun picking books, buying robes, and mostly, a wand! Yes, I have my own wand now. It's a ten and quarter inches, Pear and unicorn hair! Mum has told me not to use it until I'm in school, but I have been trying few swishing and flicking moments alone and the only magical thing that happened was turning the blinds up and down. I'm not daring enough to try any of the spells though; I'm scared of setting the house on fire. I vaguely remember James doing that when he had first got a wand.

James and Albus are always writing letters to their friends. My family and my cousins are the only people I know, and I love them. But I also want to be friends with an outsider. It would be fun to share secrets with him or her; I'm hoping it's a girl because I'm very shy. Rose has a boy best friend (Scorpius), but Rose is different than I am. I guess, only when I'm there I'll get to know. I wish time starts moving faster, I can't wait to get to school!

I can't think of any more things to write, I have spoken about everything. I'll take a break then, and maybe my next entry will be from Hogwarts. Unless something happens, which I'm sure it will since James has been acting very secretly. Okay, I'll go now.

(Should I sign my name in the end? Umm…I'll just do it. I don't want to, it sounds stupid.)

* * *

**Well, there you go! First diary entry up. I tried to think as Eleven year oldish as I could. :P **

**I plan on writing more, unrelated of course. What would you like to read about next? **


	2. Cloud

**Written for Song Fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt30: Love, Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

**Written for Writing Script Boot Camp on HPFC**

**Prompt: Cloud**

* * *

_Date: 24.06.2027_

Dear Diary,

When I first started Hogwarts, I never expected life to take me on a ride that it did. Yes, I did have certain expectations but it surpassed them all. And one of the best things that happened to be was-I met Lysander Scamander. Yes, I had met him once or twice before Hogwarts but I really got to _know_ him in Hogwarts. Both of us in the same house just added to our relationship getting stronger.

At first, we were nothing more than friends. That changed somewhere along the line. Even till now, he is the only one who knows me…really knows me. One look at me is enough for him to know what's going on with me. He reads me better than I do…eerie really! But I wouldn't have him any other way.

Seven years we have been together. It started as friendship, and changed when I had my first heartbreak. He had been there…told me words that made me feel better. I leaned on him much more than I knew. I am glad I kissed him first though or even now we would have secret feelings toward each other. Sometimes he's simply too good...idiot.

I am not really writing this to reminisce about the past though. I have something important to tell! Today, Lysander took me to the AstronomyTower. It had been weeks since we went there! But the place was just the same nothing had changed except time.

We sat there for a while, doing nothing. Just the same old lets stare at the sky. I knew that something was on his mind, he was too tense. Obviously nervous too. But I didn't say much, knowing he would decide for himself.

I was about to lose it though. We had been sitting there for ages! Gathering enough courage, he told me what was on his mind. He was moving out of his parents' house. He had everything set up and planned. I had simply stared at him, surprised. He hadn't mentioned anything about moving out before, and somehow this decision made him look more grownup than me. Ignoring the stupid feeling in my chest, I had hugged him and congratulated on his decision.

_"I want you to move it with me, Lily. Would you do that?"_

Shock…fear…realization…worry…a million things had passed through my mind. But as I had stared into his shining blue eyes which had held nothing but hope, I felt calm. In that moment, I had seen what he was seeing…our future.

What could I say?

I told him _yes_.

* * *

**AN: Something random, I hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**First day of Lily at Hogwarts is next. =)**


	3. Sorting Hat

**Written for Song Fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt36: School, Best of Both World (Hannah Monatana)**

**Written for Writing Script Boot Camp on HPFC **

**Prompt8: Sorting Hat**

**Written for Globetrotter Drabble Competition**

**Prompt4: Jerusalem, Israel-Write about someone's special person/place/thing (7)**

**Not exactly first day, first night rather. Anyway…have fun reading it! **

* * *

_01.09.2020_

Dear Diary,

The whole train ride, I was with most of my family. Hugo and I sat quietly talking to each other while everyone else was joking around. James got a compartment with his friends immediately, but Albus and Rose decided to stay with us. I even got to meet Rose and Albus' other best friend-Scorpius Malfoy. I felt a little scared at first, to talk to him. But he was actually very sweet and nice. He even swapped his Chocolate Frog card with me. The train ride was exciting at first, but it got tiring later. Toward the end, all of us were sleepy and hungry. I wasn't actually. I was really scared and nervous.

After changing into our uniforms, we arrived shortly. We had to go by the boat, that's what Rose told us. She hugged us and wished us luck. Albus and Scorpius wished us too. Thanking them, Hugo and I separated from them. For the first time, we didn't have any family to take care of us. Once we got out, Hagrid waved at us. It felt good. At least there would be someone to pick me up if I fell into the lake. But I hoped I wouldn't.

Thankfully, nothing that bad happened. I did feel a little sick though, but maybe that was only because I was so nervous. Before we reached the Great Hall, we were given few instructions by Uncle Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom, he did smile at us-Hugo and I.

Then we were led into the main place, the whole school turned to look at us when we entered. I felt like I would have fainted, really! Both Hugo and I had to wait until our names were called, I was really nervous.

After a really long time, my name was called. I almost thought I would fall. I think James even said something loudly when my name was called. Everybody started laughing of course, but I was really embarrassed.

_What if the Sorting Hat told me I belonged nowhere and asked me to go home?_

It was stupid of me to think that! The Sorting Hat wasn't that bad really. It told me that I was a Potter through and through and sorted me into Gryffindor!

Yes, I have been sorted into the same house as my parents, and I am really happy! Hugo is in Gryffindor too.

I am very sleepy now; I will tell you more about it later…

* * *

**AN: Okay, here's another one. =)**

**Any requests? **


	4. Smell

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp**

**Prompt15: **Viscose

**Written for Setting Boot Camp**

**Prompt7:** Glisten

**Written for Television Boot Camp**

**Prompt4: **I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! – Spongebob Squarepants

**Written for Writing Script Boot Camp**

**Prompt11:** Smell

* * *

_13.11.2026_

Dear Diary,

I know what I want to be – yes, I finally do.

I had been conflicted over it, and considered almost every other career option. It was almost interesting how what I have chosen never crossed my mind. In a way, I am glad that it didn't. I am sure I wouldn't have known otherwise.

I guess it's one of those days, when you wake up in the morning and just know that everything is going to simply perfect. You feel like you have slept enough, the shower rejuvenates you, the breakfast feels light and healthy, the chatter and laughter sounds like music, and every look that a teacher gives you feels like a huge smile. Time passes like waves of the ocean – in slow motion but not so slow that you get irritated. You get to hear, you get to feel, you get to see, and most of all you just get to know!

No, I haven't gone crazy – I just experienced it – one of those days indeed.

It makes me feel so content and happy to merely think of it. When I walked into my first class of the day, I never imagined that I would experience exhilaration. The dungeons were cold as usual, but I had never felt so warm and so at home in them. I entered with a huge smile on my face, ready to conquer any potion to perfection. When I looked around the room, it felt I like I was really observing it for the first time. The cauldrons, the supplies, the fumes rising, the smell – everything was familiar and enticing.

We got our instructions from Professor Slughorn, his airy voice sounded very pleasant to my ears (for a change), and I took down everything he told us. Once I started with my potion, I forgot the rest of the class. I cut my materials with art, I stirred the contents of my cauldron until the purple hue rose from it, I added the salamander eggs, and when it dimmed, I just knew.

I had done it. Time had passed in hours, but to me it felt like seconds – my potion was complete, and it was perfect.

The misty surrounding.

The curious collection of plants, animals, and various other things.

And always, always the smell.

It didn't give me a headache – in fact, it cleared my mind. I knew who I wanted to be. In that moment, I knew what I wanted to pursue.

So Diary, I have decided – I'm going to be a Potion maker. I have finally chosen my career … And it feels perfect.

It feels me.

* * *

**AN: This is quite different than my usual – how did you find it? =)**


End file.
